


Kiss kiss fall in love (with me)

by Saucy_rer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, Lingerie, Multi, Orgy, Pole Dancing, Seduction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucy_rer/pseuds/Saucy_rer
Summary: when Arthur tells Merlin about his fantasies involving his footy mates, he decides to take the initiative and seduce them. Turning Arthur's dreams into reality
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Kiss kiss fall in love (with me)

It was a couple of weeks ago when Arthur told Merlin about his fantasies. He and his boyfriend were cooling down after a bout of sex when he admitted to wanting his friends to get involved. How much he wanted to see them go to town on Merlin. The friends he was talking about was his footy team. They all played for a team called the knights and as far as Merlin knew, none of them were straight. 

Merlin took a deep breath as he heard Arthur and his friends outside of the front door. Arthur had planned to rewatch an old footy game and have a pizza night but Merlin had other plans. He had dimmed the lights and worn his sexiest lingerie, he had the stripper pole put in front of the tv and even put on makeup. As he set up music he knew, tonight, he was gonna make Arthur's dream a reality.

Arthur was struggling with his keys, they had just returned from the bar and most of them were pretty tipsy. When he finally got the door open, he slammed it before anyone else could look inside. All the laughter stopped. Everyone was looking at him. 

“whats up princess? Got something you don’t want us to see?” Gwaine teased “what, you got a hooker in there or something?” He quickly pushed Arthur aside and burst through the door. 

… 

everything was silent for a couple of seconds. Everyone outside the door could see Merlin all dressed up and pretty. 

“whoa…” Gwaine breathed, eyes wide “so you do have a hooker in here…”

“oh my goodness! I-i didn’t know you would be bringing your friends!” Merlin acted as well as he could “and I put in all this work too!” He smirked internally, of course he knew, he had even offered to pay for the pizza.

Arthur looked shocked, he knew what that little minx was planning, but he didn’t expect it so suddenly and so soon. He looked around the room, everyone was staring at his boyfriend. His ohsoperfectsexyandfuckinghot boyfriend. Most of them were even trying to hide their bulges. 

Merlin sauntered over, his heels clicking on the hardwood. He wrapped a leg around Arthur and lightly tugged on the back of his hair. Audible gulps and the clearing of throats were heard. “c’mon darling, I put in all this work. And they all seem to be enjoying it.” Merlin walks over to Gwaine, caressing his face “it would be unfair to send them away without a show. I’m sure they don’t mind staying, right boys?”

Everyone slowly shook their heads, unsure of what to do. Merlin grinned and led Gwaine to sit on the couch in front of the tv. Everyone else followed. As he poured drinks he made sure to bend over, showing off his ass in the thong he wore. 

Once everyone was settled he approached the pole. Unbeknownst to everyone else, he had bought the pole a while ago and learned to dance online when he had the house to himself. 

He spun around a couple of times before wrapping it and flipping himself onto it. He performed splits and things for a full 10 minutes before he ground himself into the bar. He let out a moan, relishing in the looks of everyone's faces. 

Arthur was smirking and appreciating the view. Gwaine looked surprised but was palming himself through his jeans. Percy and Leon were blushing like mad, while Elyan and Lancelot looked like they were trying to see how they got into this perfect scenario. 

Merlin smirked at all the bulges he saw. “y’ know, Arthur told me a little story the other night” he drawled “it was about some knights and man named Merlin. He told me about how the knights fucked the man. How they took him in every position and used him.” He emphasized the last words by dropping down the pole and letting out another moan. “it seems a lot like tonight, no?”

Everyone was looking at Arthur. Now it was Arthur’s turn to blush. 

The room was silent again before Gwaine spoke up “shit, alright then!” as he unbuttoned his pants. Everyone followed suit. He approached the pole and ground his erection against Merlin’s ass. He mouthed at the pale man’s neck. 

“fuck Merls, dressing up so pretty for us. Bet you want this as much as Arthur does, yeah?” He breaths as he feels Merlin’s hard-on. 

He lets out a moan, pushing back into Gwaine and baring his neck for more. Soon enough he could feel hands all over his body, caressing his arms, and legs. He could feel someone slowly stroking his cock as dirty nothings are whispered into his ear. 

When he looked back at Arthur, he was reclined on the couch stroking his cock. Eyes, staring hungrily at Merlin.

When he finally escapes the barrage of hands, he approaches the couch. He crawls onto it on all fours before sticking his ass up in the air. “c’mon boys, I want you to ruin me” he smirks.

He hears Arthur leave and return. Then he hears the unmistakable click of lube. When he feels unfamiliar fingers prodding at his hole, he gasps breathlessly. He looks back to see Percival behind him. He moans just thinking about his thick fingers.

He doesn’t expect them to be so large. He’s writhing now. His arms had given up ages ago. Merlin lets out a breathy moan as one of Percival's fingers explore his insides. He doesn’t notice the rest of his friends wanking to him. 

He’s a moaning mess by the time, Percival starts to scissor him with 2 fingers. His hips are being held up by someone else. He whines when the fingers are removed. 

He hears Gwaine “don’t worry doll, it’s only gonna get better from here.” He feels him enter his hole. Moans are torn from his lips as Gwaine pistons his hips. 

He lets out another whine when he feels another cock pushing at his entrance. He hadn’t noticed when Elyan had gotten under him.

Merlin’s eyes roll back when Elyan finally slips in. He’d never felt so full before, moaning at how stretched he feels. Tears start to roll down his face as the two men get into a rhythm, pounding into his prostate. 

He feels the position shift again and soon enough he feels a wet heat cover his dick. Leon had squeezed between Elyan and him, easing himself on Merlin’s cock. 

He feels another cock nudging at his lips. He opens them immediately before realizing it's Percy. Cock is plunged down his throat. He had never given head to anyone so big before. His eyes leaking fresh tears as it hits the back of his throat. 

Merlin let out something close to a scream. He felt so used, but he loved it. Loved the feeling of being violated. Every time Gwaine or Elyan pounded into him, he was forced onto Percival’s thick cock. Every time he moved, his dick sank deeper into Leon’s hole. 

His hand is guided to Lancelot’s cock and that’s when he looks up at Arthur. He looks utterly debauched, his head is thrown back in ecstasy, his hand tugging at his cock. Right when Merlin hears Arthur moan his name, everything clicks into the place. Gwaine hits his prostate just right, he can feel Percival all the way down his throat and he’s shifted deeper than before into Leon. 

Everything seems to still for a split second before exploding into white. He feels his ass and throat being filled with cum. He feels hot bands streaking across his face. He screams around Percival’s cock as he empties himself into Leon. It’s so good that he blacks out for a moment, too overwhelmed for much else. 

When he’s aware of his surroundings again, he’s clean. Everyone’s left and Arthur is snuggling next to him, offering some water.

“you were amazing today baby” he whispers “so good. Thank you, Merlin, I love you so much you know that?”

Merlin only hums in response before drifting off into a deep sleep. If his dreams are filled with the next session, well, he’ll never tell.


End file.
